


Letting the beast loose

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Chains, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Frost Giant, Jotun Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, highly dub con, hungry Loki, in heat, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Just smut really. Loki is chained up because SHIELD don't know how else to cope with him while he has his heat in his Jotun form... Until a new agent goes down to investigate, curious about the 'monster' she's heard about. And 'accidentally' let's him loose on her.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Letting the beast loose

The sound of chains rattling sent shivers down her spine. Everything inside of her was telling her to turn back, to go back upstairs. But she couldn’t stop herself, she was curious to see the _monster_ that they kept talking about.

She rubbed her arms, noticing goosebumps on her skin from the cold. She had no idea why it was so cold down here, it was the middle of summer.

When she turned the corner of the basement, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened upon what she saw. Chained to the wall was a magnificent… man? beast? both? He looked human, but was much larger than the average man. With black shoulder length hair and extraordinarily sharp looking cheekbones. But he was blue, with fascinating ridges and markings across his skin.

What she also couldn’t _not_ see was that he was naked. His cock was like a man’s, but in proportion to the frost giants’ size, it looked to be almost the size of her forearm. It also had bumps and ridges along it. She gulped and looked back up at his face.

Loki’s head shot up when he smelled her there. His eyes widened, looking feral. They were a blood red colour and were piercing into her very soul.

When he grinned wickedly, she saw his teeth. They looked razor sharp, not like a normal humans teeth. But it was when he spoke, she felt an odd arousal pool down below.

‘Finally. They have sent me some prey.’ He growled and tugged hard on his chains that were shackled to his wrists.

He looked sweaty, antsy and hungry… 

‘Come closer, my dear. I’ve been alone here for a while and it gets very lonely.’ He purred.

She felt a little sorry for him, so did as he asked and took a few steps closer towards him. There was nothing else in the room, just concrete walls. She was struggling to understand why they had just abandoned him down here, all alone. Even if he wasn’t human.

‘Why… why are you here?’

Loki chuckled slightly. ‘I am a Jotun, they think me a monster. But all I want is some… light relief.’ He said innocently, looking intently into her eyes.

She felt herself lost in them, she was almost certain they were moving in an almost hypnotic kind of way. But it was his voice also, his silver tongue, that was getting to her. Getting under her skin. He sounded so weak and helpless, how could he be dangerous?

‘Why don’t you help me, pet. I am a Prince back home on Asgard, I can give you anything your little heart desires.’ He cooed, smiling at her look of intrigue.

Asgard. She’d heard of that before, that was where Thor was from... And he had spoken of a brother before.

‘Loki?’

‘You’ve heard of me.’ He grinned. ‘Then you’ll know I speak the truth.’

She nodded and took one more step towards him. He could smell her so clearly now, he was almost salivating at having a fertile woman so close to him while he was in heat. If only he could reach her.

He grunted in what sounded like pain as he thrashed again in his bonds. His hips bucking forward. She couldn’t help but be drawn to his painful looking erection again. There was a bead of pre-cum at the tip.

‘Why don’t you taste it, pet.’ He purred seductively.

Not sure what came over her… she did. She fell down to her knees on front of him and tentatively reached out to touch him first. He moaned and bucked against her light touch, she was a bit startled at his reaction.

‘Go on.’ He said, strained.

She continued, moving her fingers up and down his shaft, then she leaned in and licked the tip.

‘Ohhhh yes, pet.’ Loki moaned, throwing his head back.

The Midgardian girl kept licking him, the underside of his shaft and all around the tip. He tasted like nothing she’d ever tasted before, it was almost like she was licking an ice lolly. He was cold, but it felt nice on her tongue.

From his grunts and moans, she felt urged on so took him into her warm mouth. Loki almost came embarrassingly quick because of the temperature difference. But he bit his tongue with his sharp teeth to keep himself composed, even if his heat was driving him crazy. He tried to thrust forward, to get further down her throat but his chains wouldn’t allow him to.

‘Faster!’ He barked.

She listened to his orders and started bobbing her head up and down more, using her hands to make up for what she couldn’t take down for her gag reflex kicking in.

Paying extra attention to the little bumps on the underside of his shaft with her tongue, he was soon a shuddering wreck as he came. She swallowed some of him, but there was so much that most of it dribbled out and down her chin.

His breathing was harsh and loud, his chest rising and falling rapidly. But he was still rock hard, she noticed.

‘Unchain me!’ He growled in demand and rattled his chains.

She looked up at him, unsure on what to do. She remained there on her knees, just staring at him in disbelief. More so over what she’d just done to him…

‘Come on, pet. I just want to touch you, to feel your warm skin under my fingers. I need to return the favour, after all.’ He begged her.

She found herself unable to resist. The taste of him still on her tongue, she wanted more of him. The arousal between her own legs was almost overbearing now.

There was a key hanging up back by the stairs, she ran over to get it, her own legs were like jelly she almost fell over twice in her haste. Loki just watched her with excitement as she returned and started unlocking the chains on his wrists.

As soon as the last chain was off, it hadn’t even hit the floor before she found herself being pinned to the ground by the frost giant. He held her down on her front, a hand to the back of her neck while he tore at her clothes with his free hand with terrifying ease.

That’s when the reality of her actions hit her. She’d let a monster loose. And she was very much his prey.

Loki laughed wickedly as she squirmed underneath him. Once her clothes were off, he forced her legs apart and moved between them. Keeping her down with one large hand on her neck, the other dipped between her thighs and he stroked her lightly at first, growling at the wetness he found there.

‘You are so wet, pet. Did you really enjoy sucking my cock that much, like a little whore?’ He roughly thrust two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure as he curled them against her g-spot and rubbed hard.

She continued to try and squirm away, but Loki wasn’t sure if she was actually trying to squirm _away_ from him or if she was squirming around in pleasure. Either way, he enjoyed the way she was moving underneath him.

He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hips, she was relieved that he’d let go of her neck, but she still couldn’t move because he hoisted her up onto her hands and knees. Then with an arm clamped around her middle to hold her up in place, he folded himself over her back and pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

His whole body was cold against her skin, making her shiver even more than she already was. But she started to panic, the size of him… surely he would tear her in half.

‘Stop moving, pet.’ He growled and bit down on the back of her neck, making her whimper in pain as she froze.

He started to push his cock into her, spreading her wide open for his imposing presence. That was going to get inside of her, whether she wanted him to be there or not. And he was very much there, making her body mould to his wide girth.

She started panting from the full feeling, it was painful but delightful at the same time as his bumps and ridges glided smoothly over her g-spot repeatedly.

Loki barely gave her any time to adjust to him before he started to pull back, until just the tip was holding her open, then he thrust roughly into her with a grunt right against her ear.

She let out a scream, worried he was going to burst through into her stomach, if that was possible. She sobbed as he started fucking her wildly, every inch of her insides was being stimulated by the various bumps. It was too much for her, she couldn’t stop crying from the pleasure that he forced her into.

Her own arms and legs couldn’t keep her up, she was relying completely on his strong arm to keep her up while he rutted into her.

‘You’re mine now.’ He snarled into her ear in the heat of the moment and nipped her earlobe as he thrust as deep as possible into her and started grinding his hips against her, keeping nice and deep.

She was shouting incoherent words as she clamped down around his cock, coming harder than she ever had in her life. That was all Loki needed, he tossed his head back as he came inside her. His cum pumped into her, it was cold and made her head spin, dragging her orgasm out for even longer.

But she passed out from the intensity of it all.

When she came to, she was disorientated and confused. Her entire body felt used and like she had been hit by a bus.

Looking around, she noticed there was no sign of Loki. She groaned as she managed to get up to her feet, grabbing her tattered clothes she did her best to put them on, giving her a little coverage.

She made her way back upstairs, and felt sick at what she saw.

Many SHIELD agents, female and male alike, were all passed out on the floor, naked… With cum leaking out of them and pooled around them. She could hear grunting noises coming from the control room, when she made her way over and pushed the door open, her mouth fell open.

Loki had a female agent bent over a table and was fucking her hard. His hands were gripping her shoulders as he pounded into her roughly. When he came inside her, he tossed her to the side.

‘Ah, nice to see you’re awake, _pet._ ’ He growled, turning his attentions to her. ‘Have you come for round two?’


End file.
